The Bracelet
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Drabble for KyuMin Day / Sudah seminggu lamanya Sungmin berada di Jepang untuk Musical "Summer Snow" yang dimainkannya. Telah beredar gosip kedekatannya dengan pemain utama wanita disana, bahkan ada kabar tentang "Bracelet Couple". / Bagaimana kalau kabar tersebut sampai pada Kyuhyun? / Failed Summary! / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /


**Title : "The Bracelet"**

**Genre : Romance, General, et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : Always, and always KYUMIN!**

**Length : OS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan ini, tapi mudah-mudahan semua tetap menikmati jalannya cerita! #plakk

Just enJoY the story ^^

…

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**Don't Copas Without Permission ^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Dorm**

**Floor 11****th**

Tampak seorang _namja_ manis melangkah dengan riang didalam sebuah dorm, ia berjalan dengan santai sampai kesalah satu pintu kayu bercat coklat didepannya. Ia pun merekahkan senyuman yang membuat _namja_ itu berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

Cklek.

"Kyunie~" ia, Lee Sungmin, menolehkan kepalanya pada sang _namjachingu_ tercinta.

Sesorang yang dipanggil 'Kyunie' barusan menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut, namun kurang dari lima detik kemudia _namja_ tampan itu membalikan pandangannya acuh.

Mendapati sang _namja_ tercinta -Cho Kyuhyun- bersikap agak dingin padanya, Sungmin pun lantas menautkan alisnya penuh tanya. _**'Ada apa dengan Kyu?'**_ batin Sungmin sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi komputer yang sedang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, saat itu Kyuhyun sedang asik memainkan _games_ yang menjadi pekerjaan sampingannya…_Starcraft_.

Gyut.

Lengan-agak-berisi Sungmin menggelayut mesra dileher jenjang berkulit pucat milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga menaruh kepalanya di samping kanan ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie.. aku sudah pulang dari Jepang kenapa kau kelihatannya tidak senang?" Sungmin bernada merajuk, "Apa Kyunie tidak kangen padaku?"

Pergerakan lincah jemari Kyuhyun pada _keyboard_ sedikit terhenti, ia pun langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Sungmin yang sedang melingkar dilehernya. Perasaan kesal mulai kembali menghampirinya, tepat saat fokus matanya menangkap dengan jelas 'benda' itu disana.

"Bukankah _hyung_ yang tidak kangen padaku? Kulihat…juga sepertinya _hyung_ sangat menikmati waktu _hyung_ di Jepang, iya kan?" Kyuhyun kembali menjetikan jemarinya dengan lebih cepat dan keras.

Ctak ctak ctak.

Sungmin merengutkan alisnya lebih dalam, "Apa maksudmu Kyu?" ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap belakang kepala Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari rengkuhan Sungmin mulai melonggar lantas mem_pause_kan _games_ yang sedang ia mainkan, ia pun kini memutar kursi yang ia duduki dan membuatnya menghadap pada wajah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Haruskah kukatakan kalau kau terlihat sangat menikmati waktumu di Jepang, bukan karena musikalmu tapi karena _yeoja_ itu _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Maksudmu si Ei—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar nama _yeoja_ itu." Kyuhyun berucap dingin, memotong perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin dibuat mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia sangat bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun sekarang. Jelas sekali _namja_nya saat ini sedang kesal…tapi karena apa, itulah yang Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Hohh.. kalian bahkan memakai benda _couple_? Pasti kau bahagia sekali bisa berduaan dengan _yeoja_ itu terus-terusan di Jepang sana kan?"

"Kyu, kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti.." Sungmin menyerah, ia memang selalu dibuat pusing dengan segala tindakan Kyuhyun yang terkadang tidak ia pahami.

"Lihat pergelangan tanganmu dan kau akan mengerti, Lee Sungmin." Selesai berucap begitu, Kyuhyun langsung memutar kembali kursinya lalu men-_start_ permainan yang sebelumnya terhenti.

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya, namun tidak sampai tiga kedipan ia alihkan kedua bola matanya pada pergelangan tangannya. Seketika itu juga ia membelalak.

GREP!

Secepat kilat Sungmin merentangkan kembali kedua lengannya dan merengkuh dengan erat tubuh bagian belakang-atas Kyuhyun. Terang saja pergerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat jemari Kyuhyun kaku seketika. Pandangan Kyuhyun membola sebelum ia melepaskan rengkuhan itu dan membalikan tubuhnya,

"_Ya_, apa yang kau—"

Cup!

Satu kecupan manis dapat Kyuhyun rasakan dibibir bawahnya, selang sedetik ia pun mendengar kekehan kecil suara _namja_ manis didepannya.

"Kyunie, jangan salah paham~ gelang yang kupakai bukan gelang _couple_, ini memang gelang yang sedang popular diluar negeri. Ini _merk_ yang sedang dipasarkan Psy _ssi_ dan mulai banyak dipakai para artis~" Sungmin menunjukan pergelangan tangan yang memuat gelang berwarna putih tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedikit terdiam dan mencerna baik-baik perkataan Sungmin, "Eh?" hanya itu suara yang dapat ia keluarkan.

"Hihihi.. lagipula…" Sungmin tampak merogoh kantung _hoodie_ abu-abu yang ia pakai, Sungmin pun mengeluarkan dua benda berbentuk bulat dari dalam sana, "…yang seperti inilah yang disebut 'benda _couple_', Kyunie~" ia memasangkan salah satu dari benda bulat itu dipergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

Ctek.

"Bukan karena disponsori oleh siapa-siapa, bukan untuk mengikuti tren, ataupun yang lainnya.. tapi benda yang hanya kubelikan untukmu, benda yang kupilihkan khusus untuk kita berdua ini lah yang pantas disebut benda _couple_, Kyunie~ lihat, aku juga membeli gelang dengan bermodel sama seperti itu tapi berwarna pink.." Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu sambil menunjukan gelang pink yang juga melingkar ditangannya.

Kyuhyun memandang dengan diam gelang hijau yang kini tersemat dengan manis dipergelangan tangannya, memang terlihat sederhana dari gelang yang sedang ngetren itu… tapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalar sampai ke ulu hatinya, terlebih saat ia melihat gelang dengan motif serupa dipergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"K-kyu? Kau tidak suka dengan gelangnya ya?" Sungmin memandang dengan raut kecewa, kalau Kyuhyun tambah kesal akibat pemberiannya ini maka habislah ia, "_Mianhae_ Kyu, k-kau boleh tidak memakainya kalau kau mau.. aku akan carikan benda _couple_ yang lain…" sedikit perasaan sedih melingkupi wajah Sungmin, namun,

Grep!

Cup cup!

Bukan hanya tubuh yang membungkusnya sempurna yang Sungmin rasakan, tapi juga kecupan manis dikedua pipinya. Sungmin tampak sedikit _shock_ menerima terjangan tubuh Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba, terlebih terjangan bibir Kyuhyun pada kedua bongkahan bulat lembut diwajahnya. Mulut Sungmin bahkan dibuat menjadi agak terbuka separuh.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya, "_Mianhae chagi_, _mian_.. aku sudah bersikap buruk tanpa alasan padamu, _jeongmal mianhae_." Kyuhyun kembali menegecup manis wajah Sungmin.

Cup cup cup!

Sungmin segera tersadar dari rasa kagetnya dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Kyu, kau sudah tidak marah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku seharusnya memang tidak marah, sayang~"

"Gelang yang kuberikan.. apa kau su—"

Cup!

"_Ne_, aku suka!" Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupan singkat pada bibir Sungmin, "_Gomawo chagiya_…"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan haru dan mengangguk semangat, "_Cheonma_, Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sungmin. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi vanilla yang menguar dari sana.. wangi khas milik Sungmin yang sudah seminggu ini tidak ia rasakan.

"Hem.. wangi sekali…" Kyuhyun menggesekan pucuk hidungnya pada leher halus Sungmin, membuat sang empunya leher sedikit meremang.

"Geli Kyu.. hihihi…"

"Aku merindukanmu, Ming."

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tempelkan seluruh wajahnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Ikut menghirup aroma khas milik Kyuhyun yang ia pun seminggu tak rasakan.

"Aku juga, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari pelukan tersebut, tersenyum simpul dan menghilangkan segala sifat kekanakannya. Saat ini yang ada dalam hadapan Sungmin hanyalah sosok dewasa seorang _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghaeyo,_ Lee Sungmin."

"_Nado saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun."

So they kissed each-other.. again, again, and again…

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**The story is end, but not with their love!**

**© 2013 HAPPY 7****th**** KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY! #Happy137Day**


End file.
